warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Osiris
Osiris Morvante, also known as Osiris the Man Eater, was a Night Lords' Headsman turned Company Captain after a vicious Murder Duel late in the Great Crusade for command over his Company with his former Captain; who Osiris believed to be an incompetent fool unworthy of the position he held over his brothers. Even before the Horus Heresy, Osiris' name was infamous among the Legiones Astartes, as he often led his brothers into battle clad in midnight blue power armor that was covered in appendages and organs, which he proceeded to feast upon during combat. Those that tried to fruitlessly fend off Osiris and his brothers soon found themselves without morale as they witness a seven foot monster feast upon the hearts and limbs of fallen warriors. History Nostramo A Son of the Sunless World, Ositis Morvante was born and raised upon the Hive World of Nostramo, Osiris was recruited into the Eighth Legion a single year after the Coming of the Emperor. While Nostramo had prospered under the rule of Curze, the people of the Realm of Eternal Night soon fell back into the old ways after his departure; filled with corruption and crime. Osiris was once an innocent child who grew up with stories of the Night Haunter; a vicious figure who would take naughty children away from their families forever if they ever dared leave their residence. That all changed when Konrad Curze left his people to join his father on the Great Crusade. The Imperial Governor Basileus' regime allowed crime to run rampant, and soon the only way to survive was to join one of the various hive gangs or hide. Such was the case for the young Osiris, who would go down to be known as an Underhive terror. It all began when Osiris' father failed to uphold his part in a bargain he made with one of the various gangs. One night, the young boy's family was attacked in their own residence as three members of the hive gang his father had failed to pay back entered their home, lasguns blazing to life. The young Osiris was ordered by his mother to hide, and would later witness his parents perish, their corpses riddled with fatal wounds left by the gang's weapons. Fueled by vengeance and filled with adrenaline, Osiris stalked his parents' killers for several nights, a meat cleaver in hand, before he finally found them. Leaping from the shadows, the first underhive gangster died as the back of his head was split open by the boy's meat cleaver. Caught off guard, the other two criminals barely had enough time to raise their weapons before the boy grabbed hold of the first gangster's lasgun and fled into the shadows. Furious, the convicts fired blindly into the night, before one by one they fell; a pinpoint accurate shot having been fired, landing in between their eyes. In less than ten minutes, Osiris had successfully avenged the deaths of his parents, and relished every moment of their deaths. With this in mind, Osiris went on to hunt down several infamous gangsters throughout Nostramo Quintus, successfully executing them in the name of all those they had previously murdered, raped, or stolen from. The young boy soon degraded into a demented justiciar, murdering the people of Nostramo in cold blood for the lowliest of reasons - from simple arguments to talking about someone behind their back. His psyche would degrade to a point where he began to feast upon the fallen. Eventually, Osiris' demented sense of justice convinced him to present himself to Legionnaires of the Eighth Legion, offering them up the heads of the gangsters he had slain. In exchange, Osiris wished to become a member of the Night Lords. Amused by the boy's offer, the Legionnaires that had been offered the heads accepted his offer, and entrusted him to the Legion's Apothecaries. Pre-Heresy Osiris was attached to a Terror Squad within the 58th Company soon after he joined the Legion, specializing in demoralizing the enemy and instilling fear into their numbers. During the Compliance of Darrowmar, lines of human defenders quickly broke apart as Osiris' squad descended upon them like winged devils. Despite this, Osiris' Headmans (Sergeant) was slain in battle, and the Man Eater would go on to take his place. The deranged Legionnaire would go on to fight in a number of infamous campaigns, such as the Shi'Hu'Gal Purge, Farinatus Extermination, and finally the Pacification of the Cheraut System. By this time, Osiris had already won over command of the 58th, having defeated his previous captain in a murder duel several years prior. After the murder duel, members of the company noted that Osiris went on to feast upon the corpse of his deceased brother; something that made even the hardiest warriors' skin crawl. During the Cheraut System's Pacification, Osiris and his company received word that the Night Haunter had attacked his Brother-Primarch, Rogal Dorn, and had been taken into custody and exiled to his chambers. Confused and unsure of what to do, Osiris pulled his company out of all conflict and awaited further orders. He and the rest of the Legion would later receive word from the Night Haunter to follow the Nightfall into the Warp and make way for their homeworld; Nostramo. Destruction of Nostramo Once the entire Legion Fleet reached the Sunless World, the Night Haunter ordered all ships to direct their weapon batteries to focus on the planet's core, and fire at will. In mere moments, the Legion's homeworld blew apart, and their Primarch's vision fulfilled. For this crime, the Night Haunter and his Legion were recalled back to Terra to answer for their actions, but instead joined Horus in open rebellion. As all of this transpired, Osiris held a sickening half-grin upon his face, taking pleasure in destroying a world that he believe to be filled with evil and degenerate beings unfit to exist. Horus Heresy Osiris found himself fighting alongside his fellow traitors during the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V, where he and his company descended upon the Raven Guard with vicious fury. Several sons of Corax that had fought alongside Osiris during the Farinatus Extermination found themselves cut down by the Night Lord's blade, but he none were more shocked or furious than Captain Havron Vares. The two captains fell upon each other with savage blows, parrying and lunging forwards, both warriors dancing in midnight black armor. In the end however, Osiris cheated - as many within the Eighth did - and ordered his Command Squad to fire upon the Raven Guard with their bolters. Havron was quickly crippled and fell to his knees, staring at the Night Lord with contempt. After a brief exchange of words between former comrades, the Man Eater took Havron's head as a trophy, and looted his Paragon Blade to use as his own. As a sign of minor respect, Osiris did not divulge into his "habits" and left the Raven Guard's body intact, before he proceeded to slay more of the XIX Legion with his newly acquired weapon. Osiris would later join his brothers during the Thramas Crusade, where the Night Lords had been ordered to delay the Dark Angels Legion for as long as possible so they could not reinforce the Imperial Forces. The Crusade began with Curze placing a deep-void beacon in a patrol path of a Dark Angels' outrider vessel, which would later direct the Loyalists to the Carrion World; Tsagualsa. It was there that Konrad Curze wished to break his brother mentally, physically, or both to turn the Lion over to Horus' side. Taking with him Sevatar and Shang, the Night Haunter made his way to the surface, ordering the rest of his Legion's fleet back until further notice. Impatient to spill the blood of the Dark Angels, Osiris was overjoyed when he received orders to fire upon the enemy fleet, but was less than happy to hear his Primarch had been run clean through the back by one of the Lion's Honor Guard. Comatose from his wounds and unable to fight, it fell to the First Captain to lead the Night Lords. Before he could do anything however, the Dark Angels sprung a deadly trap, destroying over twenty-five percent of the Night Lords' fleet. While Osiris ordered the Starless Dusk to stay and cover the Nightfall, the 58th Captain eventually ordered them to flee, for he was unwilling to risk his own life for those of his brothers. Upon remainder of the fleet, Osiris had enough time to go through the damage his ship had suffered before he was told that several other ships - the Nightfall included - had reached the rendezvous point. Organizing a new Kyroptera and splitting the Legion into six Grand Companies, the Night Lords were ready to depart Aegis Sub-sector before they were suddenly caught off guard by the vengeful Dark Angels. Having been thrown in Captain Krukesh's Grand Company, Osiris had no time to complain before the Kyroptera member ordered the ships under his command to flee and make their way to Torus Point. And so it was, that the Starless Dusk and a number of other vessels vanished into the black, leaving their First Captain and Primarch to fend for themselves. The next time Osiris was seen was during the Siege of Terra itself, where the 58th was garrisoned within the Eternity Wall Spaceport. He and his company would see action in the earliest days of the Siege, where he would be at the forefront of the assault upon the Eternity Wall and Lion's Gate Spaceports. He would later be seen fending off the White Scars as they tried to retake the Eternity Wall after a successful retaking of the Lion's Gate. He was known to have taken the head of Rubel Khan after running him through with his stolen Paragon Blade. The 58th would continue to defend the Eternity Wall until word reached them that the Emperor had slain Horus. So ended the Siege of Terra. Post-Heresy After the Siege, Osiris led the remnants of his company along with other captainless Eighth Legionnaires into the Eastern Fringes where they were to rendezvous with the rest of the Legion. Soon after the Night Haunter's assassination, Osiris would break off from the rest of the Legion and form his own warband of Chaos Space Marines known as the Eternal Revenants. His warband's Strike Cruiser - the Starless Dusk - was known to take part in the Night Lords' daring assault upon the Cardinal World of Scound's Fall, and was later seen fleeing with the rest of the Legion's small flotilla of vessels into the Eye of Terror. Notable Campaigns Osiris is a veteran of countless wars, and has been seen terrorizing Imperial worlds across the galaxy. Some of his more notable sightings include: *'Compliance of Darrowmar (Unknown Date.M30)' - Fighting alongside the Luna Wolves Legion, the Night Lords brought Darrowmar under Imperial Compliance. Osiris' Terror Squad was at the forefront of one of the many assaults undertaken during the Campaign, demoralizing the enemy by feasting upon the hearts, lungs, and limbs of their fallen comrades. *'Shi'Hu'Gal Purge (Unknown Date.M30)' - Supported by the Legio Vulcanum I and II, the Night Lords carried out the infamous xenocidal purge of the Shi'Hu'Gal Dominion during the Great Crusade; a campaign of such fury and viciousness that it remains a legend of this bygone era, even after the Horus Heresy. The Man Eater still has several bleached skulls of the Shi'Hu'Gal chained to his warplate to this day. *'The Farinatus Extermination (972.M30)' - A joint Imperial Compliance action between the Night Lords and Raven Guard Legions. Osiris was saved by the timely intervention of Captain Havron Vares during an untimely ambush. *'Pacification of the Cheraut System (984.M30)' - Undertaken by the Night Lords, Imperial Fists, and Emperor's Children, the three Legions went on purge the system of strife. Osiris and the rest of the Night Lords fled the System after the Night Haunter ordered they make way for Nostramo. *'Destruction of Nostramo' (984.M30) - The entire Night Lords Legion fired upon their homeworld of Nostramo before it finally tore itself apart. They were ordered back to Terra to answer for their actions, but instead joined Horus in his rebellion. The Starless Dusk was said to have unloaded all of their weapon batteries upon Nostramo's surface. *'Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V (006.M31)' - Osiris and the 58th layed waste to the Raven Guard Legion during the Drop Site Massacre, Osiris having taken the life of Captain Havron; who had saved his life in prior years. The Man Eater went on to use Havron's blade to slay a number of other Raven Guard astartes, before he mockingly named the blade Raven's Bane. *'Thramas Crusade (ca. 006-008.M31)' - The 58th was known to have stayed back and defended the Nightfall for several minutes after the Dark Angels sprung their trap, before they retreated back to the Legion's rendezvous point. After being assigned to Captain Krukesh's Grand Company, Osiris was ordered to vanish into the void of space as the Dark Angels managed to find the crippled Legion. *'Battle of Terra (014.M31)' - Osiris and his company were seen fighting elements of the White Scars Legion during the Siege of Terra, the Man Eater taking the head of Rubel Khan as a trophy. They soon fled back to the Eastern Fringes to meet with the rest of the Legion. *'Eastern Fringe Genocide (Unknown Date.M31)' - Unlike the other Legions after the Siege of Terra, the Night Lords did not split into other warbands and flee into the Eye of Terror. Instead, they conducted a terrible genocide throughout the Eastern Fringes, instilling fear into the hearts of thousands. The terror campaign finally ends when their Primarch is slain at the hands of the Imperial Assassin, M'Shen. **'Ruination of Eruos '- Eruos, a Shrine World who's inhabitants had taken to believe the Emperor of Mankind was a God, were horrified at the sight of the Traitorous Angels that were the Night Lords as the descended upon their home. Every single Priest was taken hostage before being taken to the Main Cathedral of the Shrine World; The Temple of Everlasting Belief. It was here that the Priests - ten in total - formed a half circle around the Cathedral and were tied around large slabs of lumber before being burned alive. The seared corpses of the Emperor's most faithful would be left there, bold letters etched into their foreheads. These letters would spell out: H.E. W.A.S. N.O. G.O.D. *'The End of Valiance Secundus (002.M40)' - The Civilized World of Valiance Secundus met a terrible fate early in the 40th Millennium, where the Eternal Revenants and elements of the Hell-Screamers laid waste to its population. Members of the Adepta Sororitas Order of the White Valkyries, led by Imperial Saint Eira were sent to eliminate the traitorous astartes, but soon found themselves at a severe disadvantage. Saint Eira's body was crucified and raised high for all to see after she met her end at the blade of the Man Eater, shattering the morale of all who had previously tried to combat the Night Lords. The Saint's body was given to the Hell-Screamers as a gift for their service alongside the original payment, and still hangs crucified onboard the Avenging Shadow. *'Gods of Fear (004.M41)' - Leading them to the River of Exiles, the Eternal Revenants wreaked havoc upon the Garden World of Nosta; butchering thousands. This campaign of terror and death was launched due to hostilities between the Revenants and Nosta's official rulers - the Storm Draugar. After the slaughter, the Night Lords broadcasted the screams of the tortured all across the vile Warp Storm, causing several Storm Draugar vessels to return at once, only to find the skinned bodies of the dead and no Revenants in sight... *'Scound's Fall (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Starless Dusk was identified alongside other vessels in the small flotilla of Night Lords' ships that took part in the Campaign upon Scound's Fall. After seven days of fighting, there were no survivors left from the attack, and all of the deceased were laid out in talismanic patterns, wish summoned a horde of daemons upon the world's surface to cover the fleet's escape into the Eye of Terror. This daring assault sent shock waves through the military organization of the Segmentum Solar, and resulted in the court martial and penitent exile of Lord Commander Solar Jaxon. Personality Even before joining the Eighth, Osiris idolized the Night Haunter and saw him as a warrior of justice, who fought for what was right. His father would often tell him stories of the things the Night Haunter did to instill terror into the hearts of Nostramo's people; from hanging a guilty person's disemboweled corpse for all to see, to skinning them alive before crucifying their bodies. The young boy would come to use these very tactics during his twisted crusade against the Underhive gangsters. After witnessing the deaths of his parents at an extremely young age, Osiris' sanity slowly degenerated to the point where he would punish those he saw guilty with death, even if their "crimes" were simple acts of disrespect towards others. His sense of justice became twisted to the point where one might question whether or not it was justice at all. Indeed, many within the Eighth noted that Osiris took a sick pleasure in culling the Raven Guard during the Drop Site Massacre, and would often be seen skinning their corpses and eating their organs. Equipment *'Artificer Mark IV Maximus Power Armor' - Osiris stands in the same regalia of midnight clad that he bore into battle from the earliest days of the 31st Millennium. A master crafted set of power armor that his warband's artificers continuously strain to keep in perfect shape. * Guillotine - An ancient Nostraman Glaive-Axe that served as Osiris' weapon of choice until the Drop Site Massacre, where it was rendered unfit to wield by an astartes after the Man Eater fought against Captain Havron of the Raven Guard, and was later bestowed upon Osiris' Equerry, Cantor Rayn. *''Penumbra'' - An ancient relic from the past, Osiris was given this void black bolt pistol after overseeing the campaign of Nine-Six-Five in the closing days of the Great Crusade during the Farinatus Extermination. *''Raven's Bane'' - Once, this Paragon Blade was used by a Captain of the Raven Guard. It was later taken from his corpse as a prize by the Man Eater during the Istvaan V Massacre. It was later mockingly named Raven's Bane for the large number of Raven Guard astartes that were slain through its use. The Man Eater later had the dreaded Heretek known as Sawbones reforge the blade, its length now jet black, while the guard and grip are a flawless silver. The pommel of the blade in turn is that of an obsidian raven skull. *''Starless Dusk'' - Since the Great Crusade, the Starless Dusk has been used as the 58th Company's Flagship, and continues to serve Osiris and his warband to this day. A sleek, black vessel, the Dusk leaves naught but fear and destruction in its wake. *''Black Crown'' - Fire Raptor Destroyer and personal transport of Osiris Morvante, the Black Crown is known to have an enslaved Warp Daemon in place of its Machine Spirit. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Chaos Characters Category:Night Lords